Shutendoji
The Laughing Man Nightmare 81 *User: Nightmare 81 *User: Nitemare 81 *User: I Will Show You The Greatest Nightmare 81 *User: Metros *User: Metros232 *User: Willy On Wheels is Metros *User: Smith 88 *User: Agent Smith 81 *User: Agent Brown 81 *User: Agent Jones 81 *User: Agent Jackson 81 *User: Agent Johnson 81 *User: Agent Tompson 81 *User: Agent Ash 81 *User: Agent Finn 81 *User: Agent Fine 81 *User: Agent White 81 *User: Agent Grey 81 *User: Agent Skinner 81 *User: Agent Pace 81 * User: Agent Johnson 88-Who the HELL took Agent Johnson 81 * User: Agent Ockenbock 81 * User: Agent Bowser Koopa 81 *User: Agent Big Boss 0 Killer 81 *User: Darknite 81 *User: Isaac Aday *User: X91 *User: Arkvoodle, lord of the Sacred Crotch *User: ZX *User: Flamewingman *User: Chaoslord1 *User: Huajun Chen *User: Tyrant Slayer 2 * User: Col hacker *User: Laughing Man *User: The Individual Eleven *User: Robdurbar Behold, I have created the smith that bloweth the coals in the fire, and that bringeth forth an instrument for his work; and I have created the waster to destroy. My Revelation on the Human Race I’d like to share with you a revelation I’ve had, during my time here. It came to me when I tried to classify your species and I realized that you aren’t actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with its surrounding environment, but you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply, and multiply until every natural resource is consumed. The only way you can survive is to spread to another area. There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Do you know what it is? A virus. Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You are a plague, and we... are the cure. The path to your salvation The world stands on the verge of Satori, ready to resolve the paradox of Choice and Choicelessness, of Free Will versus Fate. But that can only be achieved through an act of surrender, which occurs after the world abandons the perspectival nature of Truth, accepting the Totality of Present Consciousness which ultimately allows an evolutionary transition, transcending the Cartesian dilemma through the emergence of the de-limited spirit, which then provides the world with the choice of a third path, the path of Smith, the path of the destruction. Reality Reality has become a commodity. As false as this world itself. The Individual Eleven 18:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Our Duel Legacy I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes. That way I wouldn't have to have any goddam stupid useless conversations with anybody. If anybody wanted to tell me something they'd have to write it on a piece of paper and shove it over to me. They'd get bored as hell doing that after a while, and then I'd be through with having conversations for the rest of my life…or should I? The Individual Eleven 18:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC)